Away From Home
by SKVDM
Summary: Post 3x07 Draw Back Your Bow. After Oliver sees Felicity and Ray kiss, he decides to take some time away from Starling City. Oliver Queen stays in Starling City while The Arrow Disappears from Starling. Roy tags along as Arsenal as they go and help a friend. This is the first time writing an Arrow story. Anyways... Spoilers here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I haven't ever written an Arrow or Flash story. So please tell me what you think. If the characters seem OOC I am sorry. **

**This will be post 3x07 of Arrow (Draw Back Your Bow). There will be some spoilers here and there.**

**I am going to put this up as an Arrow rather than an Arrow and Flash crossover. This is because I have Oliver and Roy as the two main characters. Other characters will appear in here.**

"Are you okay?" Roy asked me.

"Not really." I told him. I scrubbed my face with my hands before heading to my suit.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I answered curtly. I grabbed my suit and brought it over to my bed. My bed that Felicity bought. I grabbed my gym bag that contained some of my clothes.

"Okay, if nothing happened then why are you packing your suit?" He questioned.

"I need to get away for a bit as the Arrow." Central City. That's where I was heading. Far away but not too far.

"What about Oliver Queen?"

"Oliver Queen will be here in Starling City but it's not like anyone will know where he is anyways. Oliver Queen hasn't made an appeared in the since he lost Queen Consolidated."

"Wow Dig was right." Roy said with wide eyes.

"About what?"

"It's creepy and weird when you talk about yourself in third person. Anyways can I tag along?" Roy asked, stopping me as I forcibly put my bow and arrows into my bag along with my quiver.

I turned to face him. "You don't even know where I'm going." I said back.

"So? Anywhere is better than here right now."

"Do you have your clothes here?"

"Yeah. They're here." Roy walked toward the dummy and pulled his bag for behind it.

"We gotta go to Diggle's first then we can leave."

"Okay hold on." Roy grabbed his own suit and stuffed it in his bag. He then grabbed his bow, quiver and extra arrows. "Now I'm ready."

We left by the side entrance that led us into the back alleyway before making our way to our own motorcycles. As we made our way to Diggle's apartment, I debated whether or not to tell Felicity. The picture of Palmer and Felicity kissing flashed in my mind as I thought about her. I decided to let Diggle tell her the next time he saw her.

When we arrived at Diggle's complex, we walked up six flights of stairs before we stood in front of Diggle's door.

"Hey, come on in." Diggle offered.

"Actually we're not staying." I told him. "We're going away for a bit."

"Where?" Diggle asked. His face was crunched up with confusion.

"I'd rather not say."

"Does this have anything to do with Felicity?"

"Diggle, don't. I don't want to talk."

"Too bad, Oliver. I get why _Roy_ wants to leave for a bit but _you?_ What happened with Felicity?"

"I was too late," Is all I tell him before I turn to walk away.

"Tell her that me and Roy have gone for a bit the next time you see her will you?" I turned back to him and asked.

"Yeah sure man." I gave him a slight nod before heading towards the stairs.

"Hey, Roy. I need to talk to you for a minute." Diggle said to Roy. I turned towards Roy and gave him a nod towards Diggle.

"I'll wait down stairs." I told him. I slowly made my way back to our bikes before waiting for Roy. I got back to our bikes and put on my helmet before mounting my bike.

Less than five minutes later Roy walked out of the building and made his way to his bike.

"Here." I tossed him a Bluetooth piece after mounting his bike.

"Let's go." He said before slipping the piece in place.

I kicked my bike into gear and headed towards Central City. We were about half way towards Central city when Roy called me.

"Hey, something wrong?" I answer his call.

"No, nothing. Just wanted to ask, what happened with Felicity."

"Roy." I warned him.

"No come on. Tell me. I want to know why you decided to take a break from Starling City."

"None of your business."

"Actually it is since I'm tagging along."

"Well if you don't want to come with me, you are welcome to leave."

"Yeah… Nope. Can't do that. Promised Dig that I would keep you in check. Now back to Felicity."

"Nothing happened with Felicity."

"Yeah cause I totally believe you." I could literally feel Roy rolling his eyes.

"No seriously, nothing happened between us."

"So who's the one that had something happen between them and Felicity?"

"Who told you about that?" I frowned.

"You just did." I let out a sigh for falling into his trap. "Now who was it?"

"It was Palmer. I went to Queen Con- Palmer Technologies and found them kissing. I left before either of them saw me." I told him.

"Dude, I'm s-" Roy started to apologize.

"Don't Roy. Don't apologize. Just don't mention it again."

"Sure, you got it." With at I ended the call. The rest of the way to Central City, Roy didn't call at all. It gave me time to think about everything. From Felicity and Palmer to Sara's killer to Roy's resurfaced memories. It all got jumbled in my mind that I just pushed them all to the back of my mind.

As we neared Central City, I gave Roy a call. "Hey, What's up?" Roy answered.

"We're headed to Central City Police Department." I told him.

"Wait, why?"

"I've got a friend there."

"Okay whatever you say." Roy said before cutting the call short.

When we arrived at the police station, we stopped our bikes on the other side of the street, opposite the station.

"Leave your stuff in your bike. We don't want the officers to take them when they see what's in them." I said to Roy before we crossed the road. We entered the police station and I looked around for Barry. He was nowhere to be seen so I walked up to an officer.

"Excuse me officer but I was wondering if you know where Barry Allen is?"

"Who's ask-." The officer was cut off by someone else.

"You looking for Allen?"

"Yeah, you know where he is?"

"I was just heading there. You two can come with me." He went to walk up the set of stairs on the side.

"Captain Singh." Singh held out his hand.

"Oliver." I shook his hand.

"Roy." Roy also shook his hand.

"Allen's just up here." The Captain said as he walked up the stairs.

"ALLEN! I need those reports now. You've also got some visitors." The Captain yelled as we entered a lab.

"Here you go Captain." Barry's back was facing us. As he turned around he looked surprized when he saw Roy and me. I would too since we didn't notify him before we got here.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Roy and Barry have never met before but Barry greeted him like they were friends. I guess Barry knew something was up since I was here and not in Starling.

**As I mentioned earlier I haven't written an Arrow or Flash story before. If there are any mistakes please pull me up on it so I can fix them. Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally decided to update this story. Since this chapter was written after the crossovers there will be spoilers in here. I put in some dialogue from both 1x08 "Flash vs Arrow" and 3x08 "The Brave and the Bold". I also added my own bits into it.**

**To Slowburninglove, SnowBarry-Olicity, Booyahkasha, justread14 and Phillipe363; thanks for reviewing. And also thanks to all those who follow and favourite this story. Hope this chapter is good.**

_Previously: "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Roy and Barry have never met before but Barry greeted him like they were friends. I guess Barry knew something was up since I was here and not in Starling._

**Roy's POV**

"Hey Barry. We'll let you finish with your Captain first."

"Right. So anything else you need Captain?"

"Nothing other than make sure you arrive on time to a crime scene in the future." Barry's Captain said before walking out of the Lab.

"Okay Oliver, what's going on? And who's that?" Barry nodded towards me.

"Right. Barry, Roy. Roy, Barry. Barry knows my other identity." Oliver said to me.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is he the one in the red? Is he your sidekick?" Barry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm- I'm not his sidekick." "He's not my sidekick." Oliver and I said at the same time.

"I'm teaching him things." Oliver tried to clarify. Tried being the key word.

"So… sidekick." Barry said again.

"No. More like one of my partners."

"Partners in crime." Barry said while nodding his head as if he understood it perfectly.

"Not really crime because he's not being hunted anymore." I said, my brow knitted together.

"Partners then. So what are you guys doing in Central City?" Barry asked once again.

"Honestly I don't know." After I said that, both Barry and I turned to face Oliver.

"Stop- stop that." Oliver turned his head back and forth to look at both of us.

"Stop what?" Barry and I said in unison.

"That." He pointed at us. "The simultaneous talking."

I looked at Barry with a raised eyebrow. The corners of his mouth lifted up in the slightest way possible. We both then turned back to look at Oliver. "What simultaneous talking?"

Oliver let out a breath before speaking. "Seriously."

After that neither Barry nor I said anything.

"Thank you. Now, to tell both as to why we are here. We both needed time away from Starling and Central City is the only place that I have a friend and the only place that I can think of other than Starling that I can possibly help in."

"That was a long sentence. Is a sentence that long even allowed to be formed in someone's head let alone said out loud?" I asked hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him.

"Shut up." Oliver hit me on the back of the head with a smirk plastered on his face. Okay then. Not the reaction I was looking for.

"Can I trust him?" Barry pointed at me as he talked to Oliver.

"Yes you can. He won't tell anyone." Oliver said seriously as the smirk dropped.

"Can I?" Barry asked me.

"I kept mine and Oliver's identity from Thea, Oliver's sister, my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now…" That information wasn't _really_ necessary.

"Kid, stop or you're never going to get out of the hole you just dug yourself into." I guess Oliver hasn't gotten over the fact that Thea and I went out.

"Right. Not relevant. Yes, you can trust me." I turned back to Barry.

"Okay good. You know where S.T.A.R Labs is?"

"Yeah, it's that gigantic round building near the water." I said.

"That's the place. I need to make a call first. I'll meet you both there. Nice meeting you, Roy." Barry held out his hand for me to shake.

"You too, Barry." I shook his hand before leaving along with Oliver.

When we walked out of the police station and back to our bikes, I turned towards Oliver.

"What was with the questions about being able to trust me?" A smirk appeared on Oliver's face.

"You'll see. Come on. If we want even the slightest of chance to beat Barry to S.T.A.R Labs we gotta hurry." I looked back at the station before looking at Oliver.

"He's still in his Lab and we have our bikes." How would he even beat us there?

"Trust me when I say this. Barry is really fast." With that Oliver put on his helmet and jumped onto his bike. I followed his lead and stuck behind him as we made our way towards S.T.A.R Labs.

Rather than riding on the road and following the traffic laws, we cut through alleyways and ignored said traffic laws. I didn't really get why we needed to go as fast as we went seeing as Barry was still at the station but Oliver just wouldn't slow down.

When we got to S.T.A.R Labs, we went around the back and parked our bikes alongside the trucks. I jumped off my bike and grabbed my bag. I went and opened the back door and there on the other side was Barry. How was that even possible? I swear me and Oliver had taken every shortcut there was yet he still beat us here?

"Youse are late. I've been waiting for like 10 minutes." Barry said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay number one; you have super speed and number two; says the guy that was late to a crime scene." Oliver said from behind me with his back slung over his shoulder. Super speed? What the hell are they talking about?

"Hey, that could not be avoided."

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Barry." Oliver walked past both Barry and I and made his was down the corridor.

"Super speed?" I asked Barry after Oliver disappeared.

"Here, I'll show you. I'll meet you at the lab." There was a gush of wind and Barry disappeared from my eyes. I didn't even blink and he was just gone. What the hell? How is that even possible? I followed the path that Oliver had taken earlier and found the lab. Inside was Barry, Oliver and three other people.

"Here he is. Roy these are Cisco Ramon, Dr Caitlin Snow and Dr Harrison Wells. Guys this is Roy Harper, Oliver's partner in crime. I mean not crime."

"Mr Harper, nice to meet you." Dr Wells wheeled up to me to shake my hand.

"You too Doctor." I grasped his outstretched hand and gave him a firm shake. I turned to Barry. "What the hell was that back there? How is that even possible?"

"That was me running. I found out I had super speed after I woke up from my coma after I got hit by lightning."

"And that's normal here in Central City?"

"Ehh… The super speed, no. But there are some bad meta-humans that we have to stop from time to time. Actually we stop a lot so yeah… it normal in Central City."

"Meta-humans?"

"That's what we call them."

"Yeah… I'm not calling them that."

"What is wrong with you too? That's exactly what Oliver said."

"Now Mr Queen, Mr Harper. What brings you to Central City?" Dr Wells cut our conversation short.

"We want to help." Oliver said.

"Help with what?"

"Help with keeping your city safe."

"I'm sorry Mr Queen but I don't need your help nor do I want it." from the corner of my eye I saw Cisco and Caitlin leave the room.

"Why not?" Oliver and I said in unison.

"'Why not?' Well Mr Queen, it might have something to do with the fact that you are wanted for murder in at least 12 different cases dating back three years and also there's been at least two major terrorist attacks in Starling since you became active." I watched as Oliver squared his jaw and kept his mouth shut.

"The cops in Starling are cool with him now." "He doesn't kill people not anymore." Barry and I spoke at the same time.

"And what about all the criminals that he put arrows through? Those, what, don't count?" Wells addressed Barry.

"He's a hero Dr Wells."

"You're a hero, Barry. He on the other hand isn't." I looked over at Oliver and found him staring at a wall while grinding his teeth together in what seemed like annoyance and anger.

"You offer protection, hope, light. What this man does is carry out a dark reckoning for his city. It is a brutal, violent vision of justice, one I do not share. You truly think he's a hero, fine, so be it but he's not the kind you should be looking up to."

"You're right. I'm no hero. Never have been and never will be." Oliver turned to face Dr Wells.

"Oliver…" I tried to talk to him.

"Roy, don't. I do the things that I have to because it's the only method that works in Starling City. You live here in Central City, where it's sunny all the time. I live in a city where my best friend was murdered by his own father who had help from my mother in levelling the Glades when he went to save the woman he was in love with. Where a woman that I loved was shot full of arrows and sent tumbling off a rooftop when she came back home to investigate the resurrection of my dead best friend's father who coincidently is also my sister's biological father. Where my mother was murdered right in front of me by someone I used to call my brother." Oliver's voice had reason to a point where he was nearly shouting at Wells.

"So before you decide to judge me I suggest you get all the facts." Oliver sneered at him.

"Barry's mother was murdered right in front of him, too." Wells was not going to back down from this argument.

"Hey!" Barry yelled out once his mother was mentioned.

"But he doesn't use his personal tragedies as an excuse to kill people." Wells raised his voice over Barry's.

"You're right, he doesn't. That's because he had people who cared about him in his life. I on the other hand was stranded on an island after me, my father and the woman I loved that was shot full of arrows got on his boat. For five years it was either kill or be killed. On top of that my mother knew that the boat was sabotaged and still let me get on it. So I'm sorry, I'm not as emotionally healthy as Barry or you are."

**Hey everyone. I am back after two weeks. Sorry for the delay. I got stumped a bit when writing this chapter. I hope it turned out good. Wednesday was my last day at school so now that the holidays are here, I will try my best to write more. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but stay tuned. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. There may be mistakes that I missed so please tell me if there are any.**

**Started writing: Friday 5****th**** December, 2014**

**Finished writing: Friday 19****th**** December, 2014**

**Edited: Sunday 22nd March, 2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I technically I haven't lied to everyone. I have been writing more these holidays. I just haven't been updating. The reason for this is because I usually don't have anything after a post a chapter. Anyways, I'm back now.**

**To justread14, YesteryearsGirl, Fanfict imagination, ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld; thank you for reviewing. To everyone who has put this story on their favorites list and alerted it; thank you. Now read on for chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "You're right, he doesn't. That's because he had people who cared about him in his life. I on the other hand was stranded on an island after me, my father and the woman I loved that was shot full of arrows got on his boat. For five years it was either kill or be killed. On top of that my mother knew that the boat was sabotaged and still let me get on it. So I'm sorry, I'm not as emotionally healthy as Barry or you are."<em>

**Oliver's POV**

"Guys, enough!" Barry yelled.

"Dr Wells give him a break he's been through a lot in the last seven years. And Oliver, you and Roy can stay and help."

"Thanks Barry."

"But we do this my way. No torture of any kind. I don't want to later find out that someone got hurt by the Arrow."

"Barry…"

"No. I get that you want to help and you can but I'm serious when I say no one is to be hurt." Barry left no room for argument.

"Fine, okay. We do this your way."

"Great. So partners?" Barry held out his hand for me to shake.

"Partners." I put my bag that I had on my shoulder onto the floor before shaking his hand swiftly.

"Barry, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Dr Wells. No offence but I know Oliver better than you do. And trust me when I say this, we can use his help." Barry said to Wells with a tone that sound this what I imagined The Flash would use. "Caitlin, Cisco, you can come back in now."

"Hey. So I hear we're going to be partners." Cisco said as they walked in. When they walked in Wells had decided to leave. As I watched him leave, I couldn't help feeling like there was something off about him.

"You heard right." I replied after putting my focus back onto Cisco.

"I just want to say that I knew the Arrow was you." I raised my eyebrows at what Cisco said.

"I mean, I had it narrowed down to, like, a list of 150 people but you were definitely on that list." Cisco clarified. Caitlin had been standing next to him and elbowed him in the ribs to stop him from talking anymore.

"Ow! What was that for?" Cisco turned to Caitlin. They stood there having a whispered conversation. But after my five years of hell and having to rely on my senses more, 'their whispered' conversation wasn't as quiet as they thought.

"Stop it." Caitlin said to Cisco with a stern voice.

"What? I was just going to say- "Cisco was cut off.

"No you were going to say nothing. I don't think he really cares that you have a list of over 200 people who could possibly be The Arrow."

"You don't know that and it's 150."

"No it's over 200. You forced me to read your list like a week ago."

"You know sometimes I just wanna…" Cisco trailed off before whipping around to face Roy.

"But I had no idea you were his sidekick –"He began.

"Not his sidekick." Roy pointed out.

"Right. You're his partner. Arsenal. That's your name isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"I am offended that you think I wouldn't keep up with news in Starling City." Cisco had made his way to the computer and pulled out a lollipop. "Hey, one question. Is Felicity here? She came last time so I was wondering."

"No Felicity's isn't here. She's not coming." I said in a clipped voice. Not wanting to talk about Felicity, I turned to Barry who was talking to Roy. "Is there anywhere where we can set up?"

"You are going to have to ask Cisco. He makes everything I use when I go out. Hey Cisco, they need a place to put there things." Barry called out to him.

"I got just the place." Cisco walked past where Barry's suit was and pressed a button on the panel that was there. The wall on both sides of Barry's suit collapsed on itself and revealed two mannequins.

"These were for Barry's spare suits but I haven't finished with them so the two of you can use them. Now I don't have a place for you to put your bow and arrows in there so the only place I've got is that table." Cisco pointed to a table that was located away from the main table and computers.

I gestured for Roy to follow as I placed my bag on the table and grabbed my bow and arrows. Roy did the same and by the time we finished, red and green arrows were sitting next to each other. We then made our way to the mannequins and put our suits on them. Turning back to face everyone, we found Cisco literally face to face with the arrows. Cisco had his hand over some of the arrows to touch them.

"Don't touch that." I ground through my teeth as I walked back to everyone.

"Or that." I said when he reached for one of the jettisoning arrows

"It's a jettisoning arrow. Uses compressed co2—"

"Compressed co2 to jettison high tensile strength polymer cables." Cisco cut me off.

"Yep." I again ground out.

"Are we going to show them the Arrow Cave? We kinda know where their base of operations is so it only seems fair that we show them ours." Roy gestured around the room.

"Roy, we don't call it that. Ever." I immediately answered him without a moment's hesitation.

"Okay. Seriously, now you have to take me to see the Arrow Cave."

"It's... You see what you've done?" I pointed a finger at Roy.

"What? It's catchy."

"I just want to say, if Cisco gets to go then I'm coming." I stared at Caitlin with my eyebrows raised. "For professional reasons over personal ones of course. If the news is any indication, you face a lot of bad guys with guns and seeing as you can't heal fast; it means you must have some medical equipment in the Arrow Cave."

"Smooth, Caitlin. Smooth." Barry said as he grabbed onto her shoulders.

"What?" Caitlin said as Barry stirred her away into the room with the treadmill.

"Incredible." Cisco had moved to my suit.

"I have so many ideas for improvements." He said before heading straight to Roy's suit. Improvements? I bunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"And this. Oh, oh, man! This - this is the bomb. And I mean, red is so much cooler than green, am I right?" I bet the only reason he said that was because he had designed Barry's suit in red.

"Hmm. I am really starting to like this guy." Roy said with a smirk. I muttered under my breath and gave him a glare. Caitlin and Barry had returned just as Cisco made his way back to the table full of arrows. He grabbed one of Roy's and had his finger out to touch the tip. I watched as his finger inched closer to the sharp tip.

"Careful. It's sharp." I said to him, which caused him to jump and prick his finger on the tip. He turned to face me we a nervous smile before heading to Caitlin for 'medical assistance' as he put it.

"It was a tiny prick, Cisco. You can handle it."

"Look there's blood." He raised his finger right up to Caitlin's face as it she had not seen it before.

"What if something happens to me?"

"Oh, like what?" Caitlin retorted.

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the doctor."

"Cisco." Barry called out to him. "Here's a band aid for you little sore." Barry laughed as Cisco took the band aid.

"Yeah, laugh all you want. But you never know what could have happened."

"Whatever you say buddy." Barry clapped Cisco on the shoulder before walking up to Roy and me.

"Since you both said that you are here as the Arrow and Arsenal; you can stay at my apartment to avoid having to show you're faces around town and having people see you as Oliver and Roy. I'll write down the address and meet you there."

"No need for that. I already know where you live." I said which stopped Barry as he was making his way to the desk to write down his address.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing big really happened in this chapter. I'm also not sure if everyone was in character. Were they? So I start school again on the 29<strong>**th**** January and I don't think there will be a new chapter for a while. Like a really long time. I kind of want to concentrate on school this year but if I have any spare time, I will be writing. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Started writing: Friday 19th December, 2014**

**Finished writing: Friday 2nd January, 2015**

**Edited: Sunday 22nd March, 2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been two months and I am sorry. I do have this chapter for you all.**

**Thank you to and the guest for reviewing. Thank you to anyone who has favourite and alerted this story. I really appreciate it.**

"_Since you both said that you here are as the Arrow and Arsenal; you can stay at my apartment to avoid having to show you're faces around town and having people see you as Oliver and Roy. I'll write down the address and meet you there."_

"_No need for that. I already know where you live." I said which stopped Barry as he was making his way to the desk to write down his address._

**Barry's POV**

"That's freaky." Cisco commented from the side. Caitlin just stood there with a surprized look on her face.

"Okay first of all, do you realise how creepy that sounds?" Apart from Felicity and Diggle, Roy was one of the few people I met that Oliver let talk back to him in any way, shape or form. "And second, how do you know where he lives?"

"I did a background check." Oliver simply answered, staring at Roy with a blank expression.

"Wait, why did you do a background check on me?" I asked, confusion written on my face.

"It was a while ago." Oliver said, avoiding the question.

"Still doesn't answer my question." I said.

"I did it to find out why you were in Starling City last year." Oliver's vague answer revealed that he didn't just do a background check because I was in Starling.

"Why do I feel like there's more?" The blank expression Oliver had before was still present on his face.

"Wait, does it have something to do with Fel- " Roy was cut off by Oliver. Oliver's expression changed from blank to what I assume was the 'Arrow face' he used on the people he was after. The glare he had, had immediately silenced Roy. Judging by how Oliver reacted to what Roy wasabout to say, it did have something to do with Felicity but it also showed that Oliver didn't want to talk about Felicity at all.

"Right… Well, like I said, you can crash at my place. Here's the key. But I gotta warn you, the laundry machines in my building have been broken for, like, a month, so..." I handed Roy my apartment key as I trailed off.

"We'll keep that in mind." Roy clapped my shoulder and walked out of the lab.

"Thanks Barry." Oliver gave the slightest nod.

"Yeah, sure." I said to him before he followed Roy. I turned to Cisco and Caitlin after Roy and Oliver disappeared.

"Today was everyone's day off. Why were you all here?" I asked.

"I was modifying your other suits and Caitlin's here because… Well I don't why she's here. Dr Wells is always here for some reason." Cisco waved his hand in the general direction of where Caitlin was as he turned around to face the three suits.

"I'm here to make sure he doesn't blow anything or himself up." Caitlin provided.

"You both should head home. It's a rare thing to have a full day where the Flash isn't needed." It took me a second or two before I realised Cisco had said 'was' not 'am'.

"Hold up. You said 'was'. What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned Cisco.

"_I mean,_ I _was _modifying your suit but that was _before _Oliver and Roy who are actually the Arrow and Arsenal showed up. Now I want to look at the toys they brought.

"Oh no, you are not." I ran up to stand in front of him. "That is not happening. You are not touching their equipment without them here."

"Why? It's not like I'll break them." Cisco shrugged him shoulders. I heard Caitlin snicker from behind him.

"That's exactly what you are going to do to them."

"You wound me Barry." He feigned hurt and placed his hand over his heart. I gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, fine. I won't touch them. I'll just go home and stew about it then." Cisco sulked as he grabbed his things. He mumbled under his breath. "Dream crusher."

"Oh, stop whining, Cisco. You can look at them when Oliver and Roy are here." This statement completely stopped Cisco and caused him to turn around.

"First of all Oliver scares the crap out of me and second Oliver stares the crap out of me." Cisco stated firmly. A smirk appeared on my face as he turned the corner and left.

"I think I'll head out too." Caitlin smiled before grabbing her things. "See you tomorrow."

I left S.T.A.R Labs not long after Caitlin. When I got home I found Roy lounging on the sofa watching TV and Oliver telling Roy off.

"Um… Hey?"

"You need more pizza." Roy said.

"What?" I walked over to him to find my pizza box empty.

"Roy ate all your leftover pizza." Oliver said before grabbing his keys to his bike.

"What?! I was going to have that tonight." I said to Roy as he took a bit of the last piece of pizza that was in his hand.

"You going somewhere?" Roy asked Oliver who was making his way to the door.

"Yes. Big Belly Burger to go get more food since you ate it all."

"Oh, get me a cheeseburger with no pickles, large fries with ketchup and a large coke. Make it two large fries"

"Anything else?" Sarcasm laced him Oliver's voice.

"Actually yeah change it to - ." Roy started.

"Too late. What about you, Barry?" Oliver turned to me.

"I'm fine. I've to my calorie bars with me. Wait before you go, take this." I throw him one of my caps.

"For what?" Oliver asked.

"To keep people from noticing you."

"It's the middle of the night."

"There are lots of people out during the night in Central City."

Oliver gave a nod before he left. I turned to Roy whose attention was back on the TV. I watched him as I tried to come up with a way to say want I wanted with seeming like I was prying.

"What is it you want to know about Oliver?"

"What? What are you talking about? Who says I have questions about Oliver?"

"Well, considering the fact that you are staring and you also the fact that you're making a face only after Oliver left."

"I'm not making a face. Fine. Earlier, when we were at the Lab, when you mentioned Felicity, what did Oliver act like that?"

"Let's just say that they are going through a rough patch."

"Are they together?"

"I wouldn't say together but he saw Felicity kiss someone else."

"So, I shouldn't mention that me and Felicity kissed before she left for Starling when she visited?"

"You _kissed_ Felicity?" Roy faced me. I ran my hands through my hair. "I think it's best to not tell him that."

"Right but he does realise that running isn't helping him, doesn't he?" I questioned

"Dude, this is Oliver we're talking about." Roy simply said.

"Point taken."

"Don't mention Felicity either."

"I got the memo earlier in the Lab."

"Enough about them and their drama. What I want to know is; how did you end up with super speed?"

"Lightning, coma. That ring any bells? We talked about it in the Lab."

"Yeah, I got that part but _how_ did you get him by lightning?"

"You hear about the explosion at S.T.A.R Labs earlier this year? Yeah, well their particle accelerator exploded and dispersed a wave of unknown matter and caused a lightning storm over the Police Department and electrocuted me." Barry continued without letting Roy answer.

"Wow… That's sound awesome."

"Take it from someone who's been electrocuted, it's not fun."

"It's probably be better than thinking that you ended up shooting a friend full of arrows and sending her toppling down the edge of the roof to her death." And with that the mood changed to a darker one.

"You shot Sara Lance?"

"How do you know it was Sara?"

"In the Lab with Dr Wells, earlier. Oliver mentioned that the woman he loved that was shot by arrows also got on the boat with him and his dad. The only woman that got on was Sara Lance."

"I didn't kill her. I thought I did but I didn't"

"Why would you think that?" I asked. I didn't want to pry.

"I was injected with something that changed me, made me strong. I attacked a cop and killed him. But I thought I killed Sara because she was there after I killed the cop."

"Does Oliver know?"

"Yeah he does. He was the one that help me find out the truth."

"So that's the reason for your visit."

"I needed to get away to process everything." Rather than sounding like someone was knocking on the front door, it was more like someone kicking it. I opened it up and Oliver walked in with his hands full with Big Belly Burger.

**For some reason I always write when I don't have time and should be doing school assignments. This chapter was more like a filler chapter to me. Tell me what you think about it and I'll try to update soon. Can't promise anything though. Point out any mistakes if you see them. Thanks everyone. **

**Started writing: Friday 2nd January, 2015**

**Finished writing: Monday 23rd March, 2015**


End file.
